Harry Potter Roman demigod Challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Left with petunia she drops him at the wolf house. Born 1 year before his sister the girl who lived, watch as he interacts with quests along the way and how he makes his legacy in New Rome and at Hogwarts.


Harry and Percy Jackson crossover

Rated m for mature

Harry roman demigod, real name Hadrian.

Legacy of Neptune(Gryffindor), Mars(Peverell), and Hecate.

Potter family from the line from both Crassus, and Pompeii.

Wrong boy who lived 2 years older than rose, His sister,

* * *

Harry defeats Voldemort, in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter dies after the battle of Hogwarts, by the ministry with Delores the minister, mrs Weasley, Ron, Percy capture Harry And send him through the the Vail of death, being master of death. death tells him that he should do things right in this time arond.

Harry is given a chance to be reincarnated into a different Universe. Gives him a chance to make it right. harry decides to be slightly more slytherin since the hat wanted him to be there.

God/ death gives him a chance to make it right.

Harry sent to live with petunia and Vernon thought to be a squib(Dumbledore's assurance) but before he leaves james takes him to the vault and he takes a set of letters from before Rome fell, and puts them in his mokeskin pouch.

Harry is the only one with Demigod powers in his family.

Petunia leaves Harry at the wolf house when Vernon goes to a business conference in USA, brings family. Gets sent to camp Jupiter goes to the 2nd or 3rd cohort, when praying to mother and the legacies he gains parseltongue, occlumency barriers, and metamorphmagus powers.

Harry is neither dark or light he is grey and slaves/concubines in Roman fashion. He is a warrior for the glory of Rome.

Darker Albus Dumbledore

Harry has a harem,

Reyna, Selena Gomez,

Hylla, Alycia Debnam-Carey,

Hazel, Nathalie Emmanuel, 13 when she returns, and 16 when the titan war happens. During Harry's 3rd year.

Annabeth, Emilia Clarke, harry meets her when she tries to live with her father.

Thalia grace, Willa Holland

Clarissa, Leven Rambin

Silena Beauregard, Sophie Turner,

Clarke, Eliza Taylor, daughter of Apollo, inherited his healing abilities.

Raven Reyes, daughter of Vulcan, creates a monster proof cell phones. has a fire attributed like Leo. Has 4 automatons that follow her around after the Titan war that she made, to help with her designs and building.

Octavia, Marie Avgeropoulos, daughter of Bellona,

Calypso, Caity Lotz

Katie and Miranda Gardner, Melissa Benoist, and Sabrina Carpenter.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Rose Leslie, her driver accidentally runs into Percy on the beach, while on leave in San Francisco,

Piper McLean, Victoria justice

Sadie Kane, Nell Tiger Free

Khione, Danielle Panabaker

Venus, Lena Headey

Luna Lovegood,

Nymphadora Tonks,

Angelina johnson,

Katie Belle,

Ginny Weasley,

Cho Chang,

Penelopy Clearwater.

Fleur Delacour and her slightly younger sister Gabriel.

Hermione Granger,

Lavander Brown,

Padma Patil,

Parvati Patil,

Romilda Vane,

Sirius and Amelia's daughter, Natalie Dormer

Pansy Parkinson

Daphne Greengrass,

Astoria Greengrass,

Isabella Malfoy, Draco's twin sister,

Tracey Davis, Stevie Lynn Jones,

Narcissa Malfoy

Andromeda Tonks, Eva Green,

Bellatrix Lestrange,

Lily Evans

Rose Potter, Maise Williams,

Other pairings

George Weasley, Lee jordan

Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet

Charley Weasley, he's in a relationship with 2 dragon tamers that work with him.

Bill Weasley, in a relationship with an Egyptian curse breaker he works with.

Neville, Hannah Abbott

Seamus, Fay Dunbar

Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin

Sirius, Amelia Bones, Ms Lovegood( Xenophelius Lovegood dies instead of Her.

Bashing

Dumbledore,

Weasley(minus Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie)

Draco Slytherin house

Krum,

Cedric Diggory.

Voldemort

\+ death eaters, Snatchers,

Gaia

Titans and Giants

Jason and Octavian

Monsters

Hogwarts

Harry's first year sorted into Gryffindor, Harry sneaks into filch's office and steels the marauders map,- 2 year before Percy goes to camp. he has a dream of the marauder's creating the map. Harry goes to the /room of requirement to make his glasses, X ray, indestructible, updating Perscription,

Meets nymphadora and gets her to help train him and refine his metamorphmargus

Harry second year- Harry Seeker on Gryffindor's quidditch team. Win the House cup and the quidditch tournament cup, has first sexual experience with Nymphadora, Angelina and Katie Belle.

Harry 3 year- sis's 1 year philosopher's stone-

Harry takes arithmancy, runes and care of magical creatures.

Lightning thief harry sees though the mist that is on the Tv.

Takes his cohort to end an army of rogue cyclops, empousa/ vampires or a Lycan(werewolf) tribe, in Las Vegas, Harry puts his army in Caesar's Palace. Where he will be execute the operation/ campaign.

If he kills a Lycan he should skin the beast during full moon, while this happens the senate tries to have his position and possessions taken and given to Jason. Harry's power block stops it and the ancient rules of Rome Octavian's family loses his wealth and position of centurion and augur, and put on probation for a year. Quest and finds a book about making the philosopher's stone. Harry reads and figures out the rivalry between Greeks and romans. Wants to bring peace to the gods, realizes that the great prophecy is the start of it.

lightning thief. Percy blamed.

Harry 4th year- sis 2 chamber of secrets, sea of monsters.

Harry and rose a friend with Luna. Harry and rose find finch fletchley after both of them hear that he is in the Hufflepuff dorm, When Minerva takes Rose to Dumbledore, Harry asks to go with them to cement their alibi, makes a magical vow that both of the, found him petrified. during Christmas break. Harry finds out what the monster is while reading at camp Jupiter.

When he gets back to school, After harry finds out that his sister and Hermione sneak into Slytherin's common room this he punishes both Hermione for brewing polyjuice, and his sister for thinking it's a good idea to go into the snake pit, spanks both of them, bit gives something to numb the pain after the punishment is finished. Harry finds the spell for communion mirrors. Gives it to Hermione and his sister. If they need anything. Hermione goes to Harry and says sorry and asks about something in school work, Hermione develops crush on Harry. Hermione petrified with Penelope. His sister and Harry follow the spiders, harry kills some of the acromantula, find out about Myrtle being the one that was killed, Harry and Rose, Ron find out that Ginny's body was taken into the chamber, Lockhart is about to leg it and rose and Ron disarm him and have him when they meet Harry in the toilets, Lockhart grabs Ron's wand, obliviate himself and Ron after confessing to being a fraud. Harry goes on and confronts Tom Riddle, like in book, he brags about Tom's plan to make 7 and about the ring in the gaunt shack, fawkes flashes in with the sorting hat, grabs sword and activates his legion shield.

Climbs onto statue head, and stabs basilisk in the mouth tooth catches his forearm, fawkes cry's into wound, stopping the poison, destroys diary horcrux, releasing Ginny from the 'Coma'. Harry claims Ginny as a slave, gives her a potion to start going through puberty slightly early so she will soon look 13. After Killing the basilisk be makes basilisk leather armor(cooling charms)

He gives a copy of his notes for her for next few years and orders her to keep it a secret and make sure she will become the top of her classes. Frees dobby from Malfoy family. Harry calls dobby and bonds with Harry. harry asked the Twins to invite Angelina johnson over to start training Ginny as a reserve Chaser.

Malfoy in jail and Narcissa divorces Lucius.

Harry starts to become an animagus- dire wolf with basilisk fangs and Phoenix wings, or something else Harry talks hermione out of taking muggle studies and divination, and rose not to take divination and instead take runes, Harry will happily help both of them if need be. Harry bonds with Narcissa, and gets her as an contract concubine.

sea of monsters, Harry starts to rebuild the Roman navy from personal funds. Named praeter of the Legion. Reyna arrives harry Speaks for her after seeing her fights a manticore.

Harry 5th year- sis 3 year Peter Pettigrew and Lucius malfoy escapes from Azkaban goes after Harry. and his sister, dementors around the school. Harry was walking to the room of requirement, when Trelawney gives her prophecy about voldemort growing stronger. Pettegrew escapes harry's capture after he allows him to be brought to the auror that Dumbledore calls, and distracts allowing him to escape and go back to voldemort.

Becomes prefect.

Harry recognizes remus' condition will keep it quiet.

Harry learns patronus and makes a deadly version of it.

Titans curse, in his house in new Rome sent to Washington DC to the museums to spy on the titans meeting, harry rescues the sabertooth nemean lion cubs and raised them on his own gets a lion cub familiar. Hears that Annabeth is taken by the general. Flys back to new Rome and researches the general sets up the watch around the titan base and takes the titans curse for Artemis.

End of year peter escapes goes to Voldemort.

Battle of the labyrinth. Harry visits Alcatraz while Percy is making a mess of it fighting Kempe Percy bitten and poisoned, Harry meets up with the group after he kills Kempe, and are forced back into the maze, they get 100 yards before Percy is unconscious, Harry pitches his wizard tent, and starts to synthesize an antidote for the bite,

Harry meets Nico and recognizes him for his time flicking around camp Jupiter keeps quiet about it. Group split up after Percy is cleared to move, Harry gives grover a mirror to contact their side of the quest. Percy tells harry if they get separated that camp is in Long Island, Harry is blown to Ogygia after St Helens blows up, Annabeth calls Percy a coward when he runs away from the telchines, Harry smuggles Calypso off of Ogygia, with everything they need, plant a garden stone. goes to camp Jupiter first and gets calypso situated in his house, Harry fucks Calypso into the bed multiple times suggest that they might need more girls to keep up with Harry . Harry ordered to continue as he was doing, which a message to investigate Brooklyn and the mysterious Egyptian Magic's after the quest is done. Harry Takes one of his ship and teleports it back to Long Island. Greeks are about to burn a shroud for him. Harry talks to Selina and makes her a counterspy. Harry suggests that they use a clear sighted mortal for the labyrinth, meets Rachel dare, harry takes first watch, then Percy, Annabeth still up when Harry enters. Harry activates rune that stops sound going out of the tent. And sets up a ward to incinerate anything that isn't there already so Percy is out there for no reason, losing sleep for the night when the questers have to fight in the arena Harry suggests that they also bind luke to the same oath when he asks why Harry activates the philosophers stone and transmutes the ground into Gold. Stopping the healing factor. When they get to Daedalus' workshop Harry grabs everything that isn't locked down Harry recognizes how one of his bodies is actually and he confronts him and names him Nicolas flamel.

Harry given a mission by Apollo to star in a movie with Tristan Mclean.

Harry's 6 th year- Rose's 4th year, goblet of Fire. Harry turns 17 before the tournament is open taking defense, transfiguration, runes, potions, arithmancy, and charms. Harry is champion and rose is 4th champion.

Harry sees the Half blood prince's book in the potions closer. Harry sees Charlie's name on the map, Rose picks the welsh green, fleur Swedish short snout. Harry gets the Hungarian horntail. Harry is presented one of the eggs for him to raise. Harry figures out that the egg has to be open under water, Harry asked fleur to the Yule ball, am she says yes, tells her that there are grindylows in the water. He trains with fleur in the room of requirement, Harry rescues Gabby from the water after the Grindelows mob fleur and break the bubble and she retires. Fleur is attacked in maze by moody, Krum is imperiused. Harry and rose get to cup, Harry sends Rose back to school, Harry's blood is used for The rebirth instead of Rose's, Rose tells everyone that the cup took them to. Harry duels the dark lord uses legion shield to redirect the crucio's to some of the death eaters, Harry makes voldemort flee, and, captures petegrew, and Barty crouch Jr. both under veritaserum but minister doesn't here it and kisses them before he could hear the truth. Dumbledore and ministry on opposite sides. CAmp Jupiter mobilized on Titan base after Harry speech, on the balcony in front of the 12 legion. (Churchill's speech to parliament, We shall never give up, we shall fight them on the beaches, on the landing grounds we shall never give up). Harry detects both Krios, Tethys, Coeus and Eurybia. Hazel arrives with Nico.

Harry's seventh year - Rose's 5th year, order of the Phoenix. The Ministry try to get Harry in for underage Magic with a trial in front of the entire wizengamot for defending himself from dementors even though he is 17. Harry gets a lawyer and has him questioned under veritaserum and the Department of law enforcement Opens investigation for Voldemort's rebirth. DA formed under a different name. Harry gets Umbridge to have a nervous breakdown within the first month of school. When ever she has a student use a blood quill she puts out a self inking quill and she uses the blood quill, not knowing she is torturing herself. After she leaves Snape gets the position with Lily Potter. Slughorn comes back to the position of potions teacher with Lily Potter Co Teaching.

Snape non the wiser about DA, slightly more selective.

Harry gets the half blood prince notes, He was afraid that the death eaters would demand theirvault be turned over to them. Harry leaves 13 silver Sickles in his vault and invokes a curse unknowingly on anyone that takes on of the coins. The sanctioned ministry official takes the coins and claims them for the ministry unknowingly having the entire ministry vaults taken in recompense to pay back his stolen money. and Wizarding tents for everyone he saves. harry uses poly juice to go and get clothes, and materials for the horcrux hunt. and a DA coin for a final showdown against his forces and a retreat in needed.

Rose gets the vision of her father being tortured by Voldemort, rose goes with the Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna, rose tries to get in touch with the order but kreature interferes with the floo, they use theastrals to get to the ministry, James Potter is stunned and banished through the veil of death. Harry inherits everything from the potter family.

Harry claims her because she's not really his mother. Mom a goddess. And uses it as a way to protect lily from the pure blood that would use her as less than a house elf. The captures Death eaters are interrogated under Veritaserium by DMLE and they find out that Voldemort has returned the previous May.

Jason wakes up on bus during Christmas with Leo telling him that they were dating. With Piper is his best friend.

Piper dreams about Aphrodite telling her that someone will come and hold her heart. The Argo 2 is coming along.

Harry gets Dumbledore to show him all about Tom Riddle now that he will be leaving

Frank arrives before the end of Hogwarts term and hazel speaks for him.

Harry and Dumbledore go after the ring together.

Dumbledore touches it but Harry destroys it. Dumbledore trains Harry in dueling and in a lucky hit Harry gains the elder wand's allegiance.

Summer after Hogwarts school

Camp Jupiter

Percy arrives to camp, Harry speakers for Percy, suggests that he continue his friendship with hazel and frank, the 4 of them go on the quest, on the new Roman navy, Harry requests to speak before ex queen Otrera can interrupt and threw the prisoners in the dungeons, and presents to the queen a peace offering from his family line and. And forge a temporary military alliance against the Giants.

Harry allowed to hear the problem with the midnight duel.

Harry wards the place against spirits trying to gain entry into Amazon kingdom, powered by the resurrection d gave Hylla a few potions to increase strength, agility, speed,and her mental focus. She will be victorious and reinforce her sister and Rome's aid in these trying times. Harry sees Hazel looking at the horse,

Harry pays for the horse and the chariot part of the escape plan.

Horcrux hunt same only, better prepared and no Ron. Harry uses Dumbledore's notes in how to create a philosopher's stone, capturing Snatchers and death eaters to make a stone to power his escape plan, Blood Wards on his trunk filled with everything he owns and was in hogwarts( Amor, Paintings, Books, furniture, brooms ), with his harem in it,

Harry's attributes

Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Compassionate, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong, Strong Willed,  
Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Harry at fist glance can come off as arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life.  
He is very forward-thinking, always seeing a "big picture", willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of gray to achieve results.  
He is humorous and often sarcastic person and is able to not take things too seriously, even in the midst of a battle where he can sometimes be overwhelmed.

Harry's Pets

Hedwig, Snowy owl,

Northern Hawk Owl, present from Reyna named

Sabertooth Nemian lion cubs. from the Smithsonian natural history museum.

Black Jack, harry rescues him from the werewolf tribe. They were trying to get him to as his war steed, a Pegasus that could breath Fire. Him and Skippy, (Reyna's ) will team up and breed children.

2 wolfs ( Lupa's Daughters, Game of Thrones, Ghost, and Greywind( Marlstorm),

* * *

Recommendations-  
-Heavy smut,

-Dominant Harry,

-Harry is clever and cunning and indipendent.

-Powerful but not Godlike, Harry.

-Harem/Multi preferred


End file.
